


Así eran los demonios, al fin y al cabo

by KarenHikari



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Angst, Family, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, decidió, se trataba sólo de imaginaciones suyas, no de sentimientos reales. Porque así eran los demonios, al fin y al cabo; fríos y engañosos, mentirosos y convincentes. Spoilers para Ciudad de los ángeles caídos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Así eran los demonios, al fin y al cabo

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Adivinen quién ha vuelto al fandom de Cazadores de Sombras? Si respondieron Karen, ¡respuesta correcta! Perdón, es sólo que hace mucho que no escribía nada sobre estos chicos, y hace aún más que no lo hacía en español.
> 
> Muy bien, no estoy muy segura de dónde salió esta idea, pero no pude resistirme a escribirla. Lo cierto es que -como todos ustedes ya saben- aún no me recupero totalmente de la muerte de Max, pero no culpo a Sebastian solamente, y me pregunto qué tanto influyó el cómo lo crió Valentine y la sangre de demonio. Los asesinos no nacen, se hacen, después de todo.
> 
> Hablando específicamente acerca de Ciudad de loas ángeles caídos (spoilers para ese libro, por cierto), tengo una confusión interna enorme. Es decir, por un lado me compadezco enormemente de Sebastian, y en varias escenas, como cuando dicen lo de las cicatrices o cuando salva a Clary de los demonios, no pude evitar estremecerme, pero al mismo tiempo algo me dice que no está siendo totalmente sincero, y que no está tan arrepentido como quiere hacernos creer. Realmente estoy muy ansiosa por descubrir lo que pasa en el siguiente libro (chicos, por favor no me spoileen, sean clementes).
> 
> Bueno, esta historia debe tomar lugar entre la primera y segunda noche que Clary pasa en el apartamento o casa o lo que sea. No me pregunten cómo llegó, sólo me pareció demasiado tierna como par ano escribirla.
> 
> Espero que la disfruten.

Se despertó de golpe, con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos y la escalofriante sensación de que estaba siendo observada. Le tomó algunos segundos recordarse a sí misma dónde estaba y por qué se encontraba en una habitación que no era la suya.

Claro que estaba bien, aunque ésta no fuera su cama o ése su cuarto pensó. Había llegado a ese sitio en busca de Jace y se encontraba en la habitación del departamento que le había sido asignada, perfectamente bien, aunque eso no la tranquilizara demasiado.

No fue sino hasta entonces que se permitió respirar profundamente.

Suspiró. Preocuparse de esa forma cuando no había señales de peligro inminente era una tontería. Aunque claro, siempre había un peligro cerniéndose en el aire cuando se era cazador de sombras.

Sabía que estaba a salvo –tan a salvo como se podía estar cuando se dormía bajo el mismo techo que Sebastian Morgenstern–, pero trató de alejar ese pensamiento de su mente. Por otro lado, también sabía que era imposible que volviera a conciliar el sueño con esa ansiedad dándole vueltas, así que se resignó a pasar la noche en vela y trató de incorporarse para quedar sentada sobre el mullido colchón, recargando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Estaba de pie junto a la cama en la que ella yacía, tan inmóvil como una estatua, sus ojos oscuros fijos en ella, tan cerca, que hubieran podido tocarse de extender la mano. Clary dejó escapar todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones súbitamente, como si la hubieran golpeado, tomando la colcha para cubrirse hasta los hombros en un movimiento reflejo, consciente más que antes de lo delgado y corto de su negra pijama de seda.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sebastian? –siseó, sus palabras apenas más altas que un susurro.

–¿No puedo pasar a ver a mi propia hermana? –inquirió él a su vez, dedicándole una burlona sonrisa.

–Yo no soy nada tuyo –masculló Clary con sequedad mientras los engranajes de su mente luchaban por encontrar una manera de escapar, de huir en caso de que Sebastian tratara de herirla, aunque fue en vano. Él simplemente la miró con suficiencia.

Ella inspiró con frialdad, lanzándole una mirada a la puerta. Estaba segura de haber echado el cerrojo antes de acostarse, pero la puerta ahora estaba apenas emparejada. Su risa, fría y estridente le impidió pensar en nada más.

–Clarissa, Clarissa –ronroneó él mientras la tomaba por el mentón y la obligaba a mirarlo–. Te olvidas de que este lugar me pertenece, y tengo bajo mi posesión las llaves de todos los cuartos.

Clary se sintió remover con incomodidad mientras se acercaba más hacia la cabecera de la cama, en un vano intento por que la pared se la tragara y la alejara de ese monstruo. Sin embargo, poco tenía su estremecimiento que ver con el miedo o la furia que ardía en su pecho, sino con el frío.

–Estás helado –masculló sin pensar, una observación casi innecesaria, aunque sincera en su totalidad. Sebastian simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Conteniendo el aire y con una mirada escrutadora en sus ojos verdes, Clary se permitió observar a Sebastian con detalle por primera vez desde que se había despertado.

El muchacho llevaba puesta una blusa gris de franela que le venía un poco grande, pues la manga larga le cubría parcialmente sus dedos de artista –un descuido infinitamente extraño de ver en alguien tan escrupuloso como Sebastian–, y usaba el juego de la pijama, un pantalón negro que tampoco parecía ser de su talla. Su cabello plateado estaba ladeado ligeramente hacia la izquierda, como si se hubiera acostado pero hubiera optado por volver a levantarse tras no poder conciliar el sueño. No había ningún arma en sus manos.

Clary también se tomó un par de segundos para inspeccionarse a sí misma. Estaba –ambos estaba, gracias al Ángel– perfectamente vestida, y aunque eso no era mucho decir cuando el pijama de ella era tan corto en comparación con los que tenía en casa –o con lo que Sebastian estaba usando, dicho sea de paso–, por lo menos sirvió para tranquilizarla un poco, lo que hizo que sus dedos liberaran la colcha, que le cayó desordenamente sobre el regazo.

Una vez que la cobija no se interponía entre ella y el resto del mundo la recorrió un ligero escalofrío, pero no pudo evitar comparar la temperatura ambiente con la de Sebastian, por lo que tampoco pudo evitar notar que el clima no justificaba la baja temperatura de su hermano.

Sus pupilas verdes se dilataron súbitamente en comprensión.

–Es eso –murmuró, casi para sí, misma–. Tienes frío.

Por su parte, Sebastian no le respondió nada, aunque se removió un poco en el lugar donde estaba de pie, echando los hombros hacia atrás. Por un momento, Clary casi creyó que volvería el rostro al suelo, pero no lo hizo, sino que le sostuvo la mirada con sus ojos negros, aunque exhaló algo sospechosamente similar a un suspiro.

–Es eso –repitió Clary casi con sorpresa mientras volvía a pasar su mirada por el cuerpo de su hermano, su mente trabajando tan rápido como podía en un intento por decidir qué hacer.

Ahí estaba Sebastian, ese monstruo con quien compartía sangre y que a pesar de todo no era su hermano. Ese monstruo que había sido capaz de asesinar inocentes a sangre fría y que no perdía el sueño por ello. Ese monstruo que manipulaba tan cruelmente a Jace y que estaba planeando la destrucción del mundo entero con tanta calma.

Ese monstruo que, a pesar de todo, no portaba ningún arma y en cuyo rostro casi había creído reconocer una pronunciadas ojeras, aunque no debía de tratarse más que de las sombras que las largas pestañas proyectaban sobre sus pálidos pómulos.

Ese monstruo con quien, al fin y al cabo, seguía compartiendo lazos sanguíneos.

Sin pensarlo y sin saber por qué, tomó el cobertor que había soltado hacía poco por una esquina y tiró de él, levantándolo para dejar un espacio vacío junto a ella en el colchón.

–Ven acá –murmuró con voz ronca, sólo para después preguntarse a sí misma qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Sebastian enarcó una ceja.

–¿Qué has dicho? –inquirió, con un deje, de burla en la voz.

–Lo que escuchaste –replicó Clary, casi mordazmente. Una parte de ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero sus palabras le llegaban como de muy lejos, como si fuera alguien más quien hablaba. Y debía serlo, porque ella no podía estar haciendo lo que hacía en ese momento.

Sebastian la sacó de sus cavilaciones cuando tomó asiento a su lado, inclinando el colchón con su peso y obsequiándole otro helado estremecimiento, aunque ella no profirió sonido alguno esta vez y se limitó a actuar mecánicamente, sus ojos fijos en la pared paralela a la que tenía tras de sí.

Lentamente, su brazo izquierdo rodeó los delgados hombros de Sebastian, inclinándole hacia ella de tal forma que su rostro terminó apoyado sobre el regazo de la muchacha.

Clary sentía los tensos músculos de Sebastian bajo sus brazos; casi parecía dispuesto a brincar de la cama en cualquier segundo y escapar de la habitación corriendo, aunque ella verdaderamente no podía culparlo porque su cuerpo estaba dispuesto de la misma forma y sus músculos se hallaban tan rígidos que casi se sorprendía de que pudiera moverse. Quizás eso explicaba la lentitud de sus movimientos. Eso, o el hecho de que no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo y una parte de sí misma aún quería detenerse.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –inquirió Sebastian, en la voz más baja que ella le hubiera escuchado, casi como si temiera romper el hechizo que la obligaba a portarse como lo estaba haciendo.

–Lo que se supone que hace una hermana –respondió ella secamente mientras corría sus dedos por el cabello plateado del chico, sus ojos verdes aún fijos en la blanca pared.

–Dijiste que no eras mi hermana –apuntó él objetivamente.

–Y tú me pediste una oportunidad –Clary se limitó a replicar con voz mecánica.

Casi inmediato a ello, sintió los músculos de su hermano destensarse, y su respiración ralentizarse, hasta que sus acompasadas inhalaciones eran lo único audible dentro del cuarto. Clary asumió que se había quedado dormido; poco importaba.

En vista de que lo había invitado a pasar la noche con ella –sin pensarlo, pero lo había hecho al fin y al cabo–, se obligaría a sí misma a pasar la noche en vela, como un castigo por su temeridad, aunque también en caso de que Sebastian recordara que ella lo odiaba y decidiera hacerle daño.

Sin embargo, quizás no habían pasado más de quince minutos tras que tomara esa resolución cuando los párpados comenzaron a pesarle.

Ni siquiera sintió cuando se quedó dormida.

–*–*–

A la mañana siguiente, el dolor en la espalda la atacó antes siquiera de que hubiera abierto los ojos. Durante una milésima de segundo se preguntó a qué se debía su incomodidad, hasta que recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Con un grito ahogado, abrió los ojos de golpe, pero de inmediato se sorprendió al encontrar que estaba sola en la cama, en la misma posición en la que la había derrotado el sueño. Paseó sus nerviosos ojos por el cuarto, tratando de fijarse en el cambio más mínimo.

Y lo encontró.

Sobre la mesita de noche identificó un pliego de papel que le resultaba desconocido.

Casi abalanzándose sobre él, lo tomó entre sus manos, descubriendo que se trataba de una nota.

De inmediato creyó identificar la apretada caligrafía de Valentine y, por ende, una copia idéntica de la de Jace. Pero sabía que ninguno de ellos era el remitente.

Era corta, pero la releyó por lo menos tres veces antes de volver a colocarla sobre el mueble.

«No había dormido así en mi vida», decía y después, en letras más largas, donde el escritor se había recargado aún más sobre la pluma, casi como si se hubiera pensado mucho las palabras o como si le costara trabajo escribirlo: «Gracias».

Clary pegó un brinco para levantarse de la cama y se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa a unos jeans y una sencilla blusa blanca –tan sencilla como podía encontrar en ese guardarropa– y de inmediato bajó la larga escalera de cristal, obligándose a no correr.

Tan pronto llegó a la cocina se encontró con Jace y Sebastian, ambos radiantes y, al parecer, cocinaban algo, que, dicho sea de paso, olía exquisitamente.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Sebastian, que le sonrió con mofa; sin embargo, durante un segundo, durante una milésima de segundo, casi creyó distinguir… agradecimiento en esos ojos oscuros como pozos sin fondo.

Pero eso era imposible.

Ella sabía que era imposible, porque si Sebastian podía sentir una emoción tan humana como el agradecimiento, eso quería decir que también podía sentir dolor y cariño y arrepentimiento y amor y eso… eso no era posible.

A menos que… a menos que… fuera posible.

Pero si eso era así, entonces eso significaba que lo que tenía delante no era un monstruo, sino a un humano. A un humano con algún desorden sociópata que iba más allá de lo que ella podía comprender, pero que no por eso era incapaz de sentir. A un humano que, más allá de todo, seguía siendo su hermano.

Pero entonces…

No, decidió, se trataba sólo de imaginaciones suyas, no de sentimientos reales. No, decidió, su madre tenía razón; Sebastian lo estaba fingiendo todo. Y fingía bastante bien, para alguien que nunca había sentido nada en primer lugar, a lo que tampoco ayudaba que ella hubiera sido una idiota la noche anterior al caer en su estúpida trampa.

Porque así eran los demonios, al fin y al cabo; fríos y engañosos, mentirosos y convincentes.

Y Sebastian ciertamente era un demonio bajo esa máscara, y así era él; frío y convincente.

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, díganme qué les pareció. ¿Qué opinan de Sebastian y de Valentine?, ¿de la relación de Sebastian y Clary o de Sebastian y Jace? Díganme lo que sea, ¡pero sin spoilers, por favor! :3
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
